fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Senju Clan
The Senju clan is well known as a diverse clan and a bit of a jack of all trades. The have an ability to be just about average at whatever they do. That being said, they have produced some of the best medical shinobi and few are even able to wield the Mokuton element, or Wood release. They belong in Hi no kuni and Konohagakure no Sato. Ideology The Senju are amongst the most straight forward shinobi you can find. The only thing stronger than the mokuton techniques their gifted children are capable of utilising, is the bond they share between brethren and their village. The Senju believe that they, alongside the other noble clans, have created the foundation that turned into Konohagakure. As such, they want to keep protecting the roots and branches of their village, many of them willing to give up their lives for the ones they love. The only thing which burns brighter than their comradeship, is their convictions. Most Senju are known for having an ironbound mind, that even after years of opposing remain the same. They are stalwart, proud and strong, and they extend their favor to the entire of Konoha. History The Senju clain gained their glory through their prowess in battle during one of the first shinobi wars. Their numbers, their skill and their power, allowed them to unite warring factions. It allowed them to make a bond to the Uchiha, who they had been at war with for generations. Together with the Uchiha, the Senju created Konohagakure, as one of the first major villages to be known in shinobi tongue. The Shinobi were renowned as a clan where members had so many talents and such variety in skills, that one could never know what to expect when facing a Senju. The birth of one of the first known Mokuton users was also within the Senju, which gave them the surname of "Children of the forest." The Senju attribute their fame to knowledge, bonds and family. They attribute some of their fame, to a single man, who have become a saint to many of the Senju, even today. A man that in times of war managed to create peace, managed to create unity, managed to forge an alliance with the Uchiha; the Shodaime Hokage. Since then the Senju clan has held an alliance with the Uchiha, and they nurture strong bonds with all the other clans residing within the village. Of their relationships within Konoha, the one they share with the Uchiha is a most peculiar one, as they in the past used to fight each other just to survive. Today, that has turned into mutual rivalry, as the two clans acknowledge each others strenght, skill and importance in keeping Konohagakure stable and flourishing. It was an alliance and a bond, that for generations seemed stable. A bond of rivalry, that brought out the strongest within the Senju and Uchiha alike. This healthy relationship with the Uchiha clan was kept intact until the death of Uchiha Eiji, The Uchiha clan leader, and the Sandaime Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage was slain by a group of hired assassins. Eiji had dedicated his life and soul to the village, and when he became aware that a group of underground merchants and traders were taking advantage of Konoha, he sent in his ANBU, and forcefully put a stop to it. That is why he became a target. Although the exact specifics of the occurence remains unknown to this day, Eiji was confirmed murdered. Rumors took hold, that the Senju were affiliated with the group of assassins who had taken the life of Uchiha Eiji. Rumors that the Senju weren't going to stand for, and certainly wouldn't accept. The hushed whispers of family members to their children, slowly brought conflict upon the relationsship between the two factions. Conflict that the elders of the Senju found unhealthy. In secret, they investigated, followed the trail, until they could find the group of assassins, and the ones who had hired them. The assassins had been a group of missing nins, functioning as bounty hunters. The one who had hired them was a shady businessman, who had thrived on the conflict between the villages. The Senju, wanting to clear their name, invited the Uchiha for the hunt. Together, the two clans slaughtered all of those involved in Eiji's murder, and in the process cleansed the name of the Senju. Although their name was cleansed, the remainder of the tension between the two clans has still to die down completely. It was during a heated discussion inside the Senju ranks, where the course of the fact that the Senju had indeed, unknowingly, assisted the group of assassins with taking the life of Uchiha Eiji, that the former head of the Senju succumbed to a heart-attack in his late years. Stoicly defending that the Senju musn't blame one another for a mistake, his dying words were to continue loving the brothers and sisters of the village. With the elder council being unable to come to a decision, and the official Senju heirs too young to take up the mantle, the Senju have been without a head for almost a month. Clan Hierarchy The Senju have an in-depht acknowledgement of strenght and wisdom. Those who rise in ranks within the hierachy of the clan, posess both. Everyone within the clan is well aware, that the strenght and wisdom of their superiors is something that they should not take lightly. The clans inner workings is composed of a council of elders, who have the ultimate last say in conflicts. These elders are all made up of prior clan heads, or candidates for clanheads, and the elder council is always composed of at minimum three Senju. Appointed by the elder council, is the one who they believe have inherited the will and ideology that the clan have tried to protect. During the reign of Naoko Senju, the inheritance has changed, in that the current clan head can appoint the next of heir - though still to be acknowledged by the elder council. This was done to ensure that the Senju wouldn't stand without a leader, as it had in the past. It was a move, to ensure stability. Once a head has been chosen, his next of kin naturally become the next heir to the clan. The oldest of the kin is chosen, although the system tends to place more weight on the heir being male than female. In the rare occurence that the leader is gifted with twin boys, the twin which is born first is assumed to be the heir. Although an heir is official, the elder council stands with the decision of choosing the next head. If the old head is still alive as a new head is chosen, he joins the council of elders. Due to the high esteem at which a Senju holds his brethren, long have there been no differentiating between the branch and main family, although the two branches have been acknowledged to exist. Although the leading parts tend to be given to those with the purest blood, because they naturally embody that which a Senju is, a head from the branch family have occured in the past. While there exist a main house, and branch house one would not notice from how close all members of the clan were, and the head of the main branch is also the effective head of the branch family. Both branches are responsible for keeping clan secrets, and doing work around the compound. Those who marry within the Senju and those who bring their spouse to the housing of the Senju, live side by side in unison. It is rare that a Senju resident chooses to leave, as the bond they share is so very unique. It is a clan where, even when the women marry outside the Senju, the man is often subject to taking the name of Senju, rather than the woman taking name by the man. Kekkei Genkai The Senju clan got renowned for their ability to do all things well, without excelling at anything in particular. They were known to have masters of all disciplines. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and some even carrying the ability to use Mokuton, the wood release. Even so, the Senju have become very adept at another skill. Their love for the village, and their strong bonds, their hope to save each other, have given birth to some of the best medical shinobi the world has ever seen. As the members of the Senju are known to have a strong life force, and thus ample amounts of chakra, the feats of healing these shinobi can pull off is bar none. Legends even say, that some are able to fully regenerate without the use of seals. A feat noone has been able to confirm. Their greatness in the usage of chakra, has also allowed certain gifted individuals of the clan to become exceptional sensors. Clan Jutsu - Senju Clan Mokuton - Mokuton Universal - - Category:Clans Category:Hi no Kuni Category:Konohagakure Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai